EMI often takes the form of unwanted electromagnetic energy that negatively affects the operation of electrical equipment. EMI typically exists in the context of physical layer switches, where multiple bundles of fiber optic cables must be connected to the switch. The present disclosure provides a solution for suppressing EMI in this environment.